


Healing Kisses

by Meli_writes



Series: Shallura for My Birthday! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Monsters and Mana, Rated M, shallura for my birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Shallura start to play a rated M, virtual reality version of Monsters and Mana when they discover that Allura's healing skill involves physical affection and Shiro needs more HPs.





	Healing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon for sending me this cool prompt:  
> Oh Meli! A prompt for your birthday celebration. The 'Holo Map' (that they played Monsters and Mana on) has a Virtual Reality function. Shiro and Allura try out this new function but are ignorant to the settings. As the two delve in, they learn that, not only is it set to Hard, but also set to Rated M. *raises an eyebrow*

“Are you sure you want to stay up with me, Shiro?” Allura asked as they took their seats at the round table with the Holo Map lit up in front of them.

“Honestly, I couldn’t sleep even if I wanted to. Come on, show me this Monster and Mana game. It sounded like fun,” he smiled lightly. 

Allura took a moment to study his face looking for any sign of fatigue. Shiro still had bags under his eyes but the dark circles were finally gone. His posture was relaxed and he really did look well rested. “Allura,” he moaned, making her eyes shoot up to meet his gaze, “I’m fine. I promise.”

She nodded and smiled at him, “Alright, alright, I’ll stop fussing.” 

Shiro smiled in return as she pulled up the holo map’s control. “Since it’s just the two of us we’ll have to play using the virtual reality function. We’ll select the type of character we want to be and the computer will lead us in an adventure.” She motioned to the silver circlets sitting on the table, “We’ll put these on and start the game. I’m not super familiar with this version of the game but I’m sure we’ll manage. Ready?”

“Ready,” he said. Allura watched him brush his white hair back and off his forehead to put on the silver circlet. “How do I look?” He asked and puffed up his chest, making her laugh. 

“Like a prince,” she said and replaced her circlet with the silver one. “Just press this button on the side of the circlet and we’ll start,” she advised. 

The two pressed the button and soon a soft blue light covered their vision. After a couple blinks Allura found herself standing on a path surrounded by trees and a sign that said an Inn was a short walk away.

“Woah, the VR function is amazing in this game,” Shiro’s awed voice caught her attention making her breath catch in her throat at the sight of him. He stood bare chested, with a black cloak wrapped around his shoulders, a pink pendant securing it to his shoulders. She could see a sword and shield strapped to his back but when she looked down she saw he wore armored knee length boots and well… a mid-thigh length skirt. She couldn’t take her eyes off it. She had never seen him showing so much skin. 

“Um… Shiro? What did you select for your character?” 

“Uh, a paladin. What did you pick?” he asked as the wind blew making his cloak flutter around his legs. She saw him scrunch up his shoulders as he crossed his arms to keep the chill away just before he jumped back a bit and flattened his hands on his chest and stomach. “Wait, where’s my armor? This isn’t a Paladin’s suit! I’m dressed like a Spartan from 300.” 

She laughed then, she couldn’t help it. She had no idea what a Spartan was but if they looked like Shiro did right now she would enjoy learning about them. A quick glance down at her own outfit made her laugh even harder. She wore an armored bra with a pink pendant hanging to lie a few inches above her belly button. Her skirt was barely a skirt as it had two huge slits on the side. “Well, you look good as a Spartan, Shiro,” she said and bit her lip.

Shiro laughed and quirked a white brow and asked, “Did you pick Princess Leia or something?”

“Who’s Princess Leia? I picked a warrior princess with healing abilities. The healing was useful last time I played.”

“We should watch Star Wars on the next quintant we’re free. You might like the movie. Now, what do we do?”

Allura pointed at the Inn and suggested starting there to get a quest. Once there they found a patron that told them about rumors of a neighboring kingdom soon attempting to raid the village and how the village needed the Golden Fleece to strengthen the barrier protecting them. The duo accepted the quest and soon turned to leave when the patron mentioned that Shiro wasn’t at full health.

“I’m not?” he asked and his skill menu appeared floating in front of him showing that he health was only half full. Allura looked over his shoulder, “Weird, we haven’t done anything yet. Is your character cursed?”

The menu didn’t mention any curses as he scrolled. She leaned forward to click on his health bar and the drop down screen listed his missing arm as the reason. “Maybe I am cursed,” he chuckled. 

“Nonsense, I’m a healer remember? Let’s look at my skill menu, I’m sure the computer will generate something to allow you to continue once I heal you,” she said as her own screen popped up before them. She clicked on the healing tab to figure out how she could heal him in the game.

> **Skills:**  
>  Hand to hand combat  
>  Diplomacy  
>  Seduction  
>  Healing  
>  Physical affection
> 
>   * Caresses = 2 HP  
> 
> 

>   * Hugs = 3 HP  
> 
> 

>   * Kisses = 5- 10 HP  
> 
> 

>   * Fucking = 100 HP  
> 
> 


“Does that really say-”

“Isn’t ‘fucking’ a word humans use to refer to sex?” Allura laughed. Shiro nodded as redness creeped up his chest and neck to settle on his cheeks. “I think the VR version of the game has been tampered with,” he said with his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Allura looked at Shiro pensively. It wasn’t the first time she’s thought about have sex with him. If someone made changes to the game she was kind of thankful. She’s always wanted to talk about this with Shiro, but worried he might consider it inappropriate. “Is the thought of fucking me unappealing?” She meant for it to sound light hearted but her voice sounded too soft, too concerned, but at least she finally asked him. His redness deepened and his mouth opened and closed a few times. He looked like he was thinking of a way to let her down softly, she thought.

She straightened and lifted her chin, “I would understand if a physical relationship with a different species is unappealing to you. You can tell me,” she was starting to ramble, but couldn’t stop herself, “I won’t be offended. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard such a statement from someone I’m interested in. And it’s an understandab-”

Shiro cut her off with a hand on the side of her neck and leaned in to press a firm kiss to her lips. She heard a soft ping and saw a +5 appear behind Shiro before she closed her eyes and brought her hands up to his shoulders. 

All too soon, the kiss ended and he touched his forehead to hers. “The thought of fucking you has been my greatest fantasy since I first saw you. I just never thought you to be interested in me and I didn’t expect the topic to come up during a game,” he breathed.

It was Allura’s turn to feel heat crawl up her neck to settle on her cheeks. She felt his thumb caress her cheek and her breath quickened. Thoughts of Shiro running his fingers over her skin as she straddled his hips flashed in her mind’s eye. “I am very interested in you, Shiro. Shall we get a room? We’ll get you to full health and continue-”

“I don’t think I’ll want to continue the game, Allura,” he said and stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. 

“Perhaps we should stop the game and fuck in my bedroom,” she whispered. 

Shiro tilted his head back with a laugh and a groan. “You’re going to kill me if you keep talking about fucking like that,” he said.

She smirked and slid her hands down his chest, “No, Shiro, fucking is healing remember?”

“Alright, that’s it, take that circlet off and take me to your room,” he said just before he disappeared in a shower of blue light. She laughed before she took hers off. 

After a couple blinks she found herself in the lounge sitting beside him as he grinned at her. He looked so young then. His eyes seemed bright and his smile was contagious. She laughed and pushed off the lounge to climb onto his lap. 

His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close. “Are you sure, Princess?”

Quickly she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, “I,” then on his other cheek, “am,” on his forehead, “very,” the point of his nose, “sure,” and lastly his soft lips. The kiss was so much better like this. She felt the warmth of his body beneath hers, the light tickle of his bangs against her forehead, and the firm yet soft pressure of his lips. When she licked at the seam of his lips they parted and she deepened the kiss. Heat pooled at her core, her fingers went to his moonlight hair and sighed at how soft it felt. It contrasted the firmness of the rest of his body wonderfully. 

Shiro’s hand found its way under her shirt and trailed light fingers up her spine. His fingers passed over a few of her body marks to stop on the larger one between her shoulder blades. A moan escaped her as the touch made a chill run down her back. He pulled back and she chased his lips for a moment before she opened her eyes and saw that his eyes seemed darkened. He pulled her flush against him making her feel the firmness of his arousal at her juncture. 

“Let’s go to your room before someone walks in on us, Princess,” he said breathlessly.

“I’ll only take you, if you promise to call me by name. I’m just Allura with you, Shiro. Let’s leave the war and our roles in it out of our passions,” she said.

“Fine, but you’ll call me Takashi,” he said before he leaned in to kiss her neck.

“Takashi?”

“Mhm, it my first name,” he said between kisses.

“Alright, let’s go,” she said moving to stand and held out her hand. He took it and interlaced their fingers as they walked out of the lounge.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was a bit of a tease, but it's the best I could do tonight!  
> Have you seen my doodles of Allura and Shiro playing this game? Check it out on [my tumblr](https://meli-writes.tumblr.com/post/175270988244/oh-meli-a-prompt-for-your-birthday-celebration) and come yell at me lol


End file.
